Can anyone say Obsession?
by Yvintia
Summary: I'm obsessed with Magneto and family. Add all the characters that I've made up for the Marvel Universe, and you will reach the climax of my obsession: This fanfic.
1. Intros all around, please

Chapter One: Intros all around, please 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I do own Adrianna, Mouse, Orana, Starrie and Sunnie, though. Sadly, Magda and Anya both belong to Marvel. 

Basically, I'm just using the Marvel Universe for my characters to go ballistic in. 

Please review!

First order of business: I'll introduce "my" characters to you. 

***********************************************************************

The characters (in order of appearance):

****

Adrianna

She is the Shadow Reflection of Apocalypse, and she possesses the same desire to conquer the world. She is not shy about using any necessary means to accomplish her goal. The only reason she hasn't conquered the entire Shadow World is because of opposition from another powerful being who also desires the world. They have arranged a truce not to fight each other over the Shadow World, and have set their eyes on the Light World...

****

Marie Devinshire aka **Mouse**

Currently, Mouse is an undercover agent for Adrianna, stationed in the X-men's mansion. In truth, no one knows why Mouse works for Adrianna, not even Mouse herself. Perhaps it is because she can conduct her scientific experiments freely, without worrying about the population of the world. Many terrible monsters have sprung from Mouse's lab, and working together with another scientist known only as Kybard, she has found a way to open temporary portals to the Light World. 

****

Anya Lehnsherr

As a young child, Anya was abducted from her parents. The abduction was disguised as a fire, to prevent suspicion from arising. She was taken to the Shadow World, and was raised under the care of Adrianna. She was raised to be the "Light of Death" upon the humans of the light world. Adrianna cultivated a cold heart in Anya, removing all memories of her life in the Light World. Anya grew to be very powerful, and very apathetic to the suffering she caused. There are plans to release her in to the Light World again. 

****

Starrie Knight

The self-named Starrie Knight has never considered herself a monster, though she could hardly be classed as anything else. A Sea Blob who has taken on human form, she serves Magneto with her entire heart. 

****

Sunnie Daie

A near-perfect mirror image of Starrie, she is the more intelligent and mature of the two Sea Blobs. She seems to have an agenda of her own, which her dear sister can not possibly fathom...

****

Orana

One of the Shi'ar Imperial Guards, Orana serves Lilandra with her life. Lilandra has decreed that Orana defend Professor Charles Xavier with her life. 

****

Magda Lehnsherr

The beautiful wife of Magneto has been missing (supposedly dead) for many years. Perhaps it is time for her to reappear? 

***********************************************************************

And, some story...

***********************************************************************

Adrianna sighed with disgust as the trembling prisoner fell before her feet, pleading for mercy. 

"Kill him." She ordered. The guards to either side of the terrified prisoner bowed respectfully, and carried away the man who had become pale, almost as though he knew what kind of death was in store for him. She rose to her feet. The servant that had been kneeling beside her throne glanced up at her, startled. 

"I'm going to the mirror. You may go where you please." She waved a hand gracefully to the servant, who nodded, and scurried away. It was quite convenient to keep a servant on hand at all times, should she ever need one for any particular reason. She walked through her castle, going to the highest room of the entire structure. The double doors to the room had been shut, but the ivory doors opened as she steadily approached them. Her high-heeled shoes met the smooth marble floor with resounding clinks as she walked through the door to the one and only light colored room of the castle. The grand double doors that were made of ivory and laced with jewels set in gold only scratched the glory of the chamber. Silver vines that were with blue jewels made to mimic flowers entwined around the white pillars that reached up, supporting the ceiling. The ceiling itself was made of a plain white stone, but was so covered by glorious paintings that you would have never guessed it was such a simple stone. The walls were comprised of panes of glass that alternated between the glass itself and stone supports that each had a decorative tapestry gracing it. In the center of the room, there was a large polished mirror that was supported by columns of crystal. 

"Mirror, show me the laboratory of Marie Devinshire, otherwise known as Mouse." She commanded it as she sat down in a large throne that was ornate enough to fit in with the rest of the room. Adrianna herself seemed a bit out of place in this bright environment, being a dark person. She has dark brown hair that was on the verge of being black, which flowed down along her back like a shimmering waterfall. Her eyes were blood red; they often glistened with cruel pleasure at the pain of others. She wore loose black robes that tended to reveal more of her porcelain-white skin than was necessary.

She leaned back in her throne, with a fiendish smile playing across her lips. She would very much enjoy this exhibition.

***********************************************************************

Man, Adrianna likes to describe things! I'll get some story moving in the next chapter, I just wanted to give you a taste of the story... R&R, please! 


	2. Citywide Destruction

Chapter Two: City-wide Destruction 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I do own Adrianna, Mouse, Orana, Starrie and Sunnie, though. Sadly, Magda and Anya both belong to Marvel. 

Basically, I'm just using the Marvel Universe for my characters to go ballistic in. 

Please review!

*********************************************************************** "And I'm expecting a guest today, so if anyone comes to the door, be polite to them!" Mouse called after Gambit as he left her lab. 

"_Oui, oui._ Gambit will take care of it." He smiled flirtatiously as he walked down the hall. 

"Honestly, that man..." She muttered to herself, gathering up bottles that were filed with strange things. Gambit had come to her lab to deliver a message from Professor Xavier regarding the living Jell-O monster that had disguised itself as fruit salad and had scared Jean when she opened the refrigerator. "It's not MY fault that the Jell-O scared Jean instead of going out and reeking havoc like I wanted it to..." 

She grumbled to herself as she organized her lab. 

A short while later, Gambit returned, escorting a young woman. 

"Gambit has brought your guest." He leaned over to Mouse. "This girl, she is completely unresponsive! She say 'Take me to Marie Devinshire.', and say nothing else! So, I bring her here. You handle her, and if she get in trouble, it be _you_ that the Professor will scold." He left the room, shaking his head. 

Mouse had thought of herself as fair looking, with blue hair tied in two buns on either side of her head, and expressive brown eyes that she often used to appear innocent, but she paled in comparison to her guest. 

Anya had grown to be a tall woman, nearly a head taller than Mouse, who was on the short side. She had inherited her azure eyes from her father, though it was a mystery where her raspberry hair color had come from. Her hair was cut to shoulder length, a mass of curls which was allowed to flow as it would, unhampered by hair ties. She wore a pale brown cloak that flowed smoothly as she moved. It was simply impossible to guess her true age by looking at her. It seemed as though she had simply stopped aging as a young woman. 

"Lady Anya, welcome to my laboratory." Mouse bowed respectfully. 

"I am glad to be here." Anya replied in an indifferent tone of voice.

"Is that so." Mouse rummaged through a drawer. When she finally found the folder she was looking for, she handed it to Anya. "This has the rest of the information that you'll need." 

"Thank you." With that, Anya left.

"For crying out loud. Doesn't _anyone_ know how to make a decent exit?" Mouse asked herself, closing the drawer thoughtfully. 

***********************************************************************

Anya flew, high above the city that sprawled out beneath her. 

"Destroy all." 

She voiced the last command that Lady Adrianna had bestowed upon her, and began to literally rip the city apart with her power. 

***********************************************************************

Starrie Knight sat beside her twin sister, awaiting the time they would be summoned. They had been sent from Magneto's presence, thus they were waiting right outside the door to his throne room, just in case he decided to summon them. They were near-perfect mirror images of each other; each about the same inconsistent height, with luxurious hair that stretched down to their waists. Though they shared the same sharp, catlike eyes, the difference was always in the color. Starrie's sharp eyes were emerald green, in direct contrast with Sunnie's deep blue eyes. Sunnie's hair flowed gracefully down her back in a golden wave, while Starrie's curled in to a tangled mass of black. Sunnie was pale, but not pasty, while Starrie was well tanned, but not exceptionally dark.

"I'm bored." She complained. Sunnie didn't respond. 

"I'M BORED!" Sunnie still ignored Starrie. 

"**I'M _BORED_**!!!" Starrie yelled. Sunnie turned to her. 

"Be quiet. Magneto-sama said to wait out here quietly." Sunnie reminded Starrie with a dark voice. Starrie squeaked. 

"That's right, he did! Oh no, will he be mad at me for being so loud?!! What will I do?!!!" Starrie burst our crying. 

"Well, be quiet, and maybe he'll be more merciful to you!" Sunnie hissed. Although they had no reason to fear Magneto, they did to an extreme. 

"Starrie. Sunnie. Come here." They froze in place at the sound of Magneto's voice. 

"Yes sir!" The cried, bounding through the door. They bowed to him repeatedly, then they sat quietly on the floor, waiting for orders. 

***********************************************************************

"It's your fault, you know." Sunnie said shrewdly to Starrie as they walked along the road. Starrie made an ugly face, shifting her facial features to suit her mood. They had been sent to _walk_ to the X-men's mansion and deliver a message to Professor Xavier. Sunnie was carrying that message in her mass, and was plotting how she would present it to him.

"It is not." Starrie said flatly. Neither of them cared much for delivering messages to _anyone_, but they especially disliked Xavier. However, since it was a mission given to them by Magneto-sama, they were hurrying to complete it. They had shifted their mass to become rather large centipedes, and were traveling quite rapidly along a road.

"We'll be there soon." Starrie observed, as they continued along. 

***********************************************************************

Okay... So I really didn't get to as much story as I wanted... I'm still trying to give you a paragraph by each character. Maybe I'll get to the real plot next time? ^^; R&R, please!


	3. Plot!

Chapter Three: Plot! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Marvel characters. I do own Adrianna, Mouse, Orana, Starrie and Sunnie, though. Sadly, Magda and Anya both belong to Marvel. 

Basically, I'm just using the Marvel Universe for my characters to go ballistic in. 

Please review!

*********************************************************************** 

Orana inclined her head toward Xavier. 

"Sea Blobs approaching." She warned. She stood near the window of the study, in which Professor Xavier was reading a book. 

"Starrie and Sunnie?" He asked, glancing up from the book as though he was developing a headache already. 

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. When they arrive, please see to it that they complete their business as briskly as possible." He closed the book and set it on the bookshelf. 

"Yes sir."

***********************************************************************

It wasn't very long after Starrie and Sunnie had delivered the message that they were on their way home, back to the fortress. 

"Magneto-sama didn't specify how we were supposed to get back home!" Starrie grinned over to Sunnie, who was flying beside her. They were in the forms of dragons, one black, one white. 

"That could be turned in to such a manga..." Mouse muttered to herself, watching the Sea Blobs leave. "Now for the news..." She turned on the TV. 

***********************************************************************

"_The city of Westville was destroyed today by unknown means. Although it seems that the city just imploded on itself, there are several theories being speculated upon._" The blonde newscaster said in an all-too-distant voice as though none of this affected her. "_Some speculate that it was a bizarre earthquake, while others claim that this is a result of UFO's. Others yet claim that mutants are behind it._" The woman obviously thought that the latter was true."_Tens of thousands are dead, though we still have yet to come up with any solid proof as to any of the theories. Jim?_" She signaled the camera to switch. But the face that appeared on the screen was not Jim. 

"_People of the Light World, I greet you warmly._" The woman smiled. She was wearing a brown cloak, which cast shadows to hide most of her face. She raised her chin slightly, and her piercing crystal blue eyes became visible. "_I am the Light of Death._" Those were the last words broadcasted, for the entire studio imploded upon itself. 

Anya stood by the brick-sized lump that she had reduced the studio to. And smiled. 

***********************************************************************

"This is simply dreadful." Xavier said to the X-men, who had assembled in the War room at his summons. 

"So some psycho starts wreckin' things. What are we gonna do about it?" Wolverine asked with his usual gruffness. 

"I want you to go and capture that mutant _without_ harming her." Xavier said thoughtfully. "I want to discover why a woman would be so intent on destruction." 

"Women also can have annihilative desires." Beast started discreetly. "As to why this one has chosen to take it out upon the whole world, now that is the mystery." 

"Whatever. When do we leave?" Jubilee asked. 

"No, you aren't going, Jubilee." Professor Xavier said calmly. 

"But Professor..." Jubilee protested. 

"She is too dangerous for you to go up against. Moreover, we need you to prepare the infirmary." Xavier explained. 

"Don't worry, Jubilee. There will be other things you can confront." Cyclops said comfortingly. "Let's go, team." 

***********************************************************************

As the chapter title says, "PLOT!"! There actually _IS_ some here! Wow! What should happen next? Review, but don't flame please! 


	4. Confrontation

Chapter Four: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters {including Anya and Magda ;_;} but Adrianna, Mouse, Starrie, Sunnie and Orana are mine. Please don't steal. 

Please read, then review! But please, no flames!

***********************************************************************

They found her in a restaurant that had a karaoke machine set up. She was singing a lively song, which greatly shocked all of them. 

"Jean, are you sure that that's her?" Cyclops asked quietly. 

"Yes, Scott. The Professor gave me the exact location, and that is her." Jean nodded affirmatively. While they were talking, Anya finished her song, and went to sit at a table, where she began to drink the coffee that she had ordered. 

"Excuse me miss, but may I discuss something with you?" Beast asked, approaching her. She opened her left eye, which seemed cloudy for a moment, then cleared. 

"Very well, fellow mutant. Sit." She gestured to a seat. 

"Thank you." He sat down across from her, and smiled. 

"What is it you wish to discuss?" She asked, sipping her coffee again. 

"We wanna know why you're destroyin' everything." Wolverine said, coming over to stand by Beast. "'Cuz we don't like it." 

Anya gazed at him for a long moment with an unreadable expression. 

"Very well. I am purifying the world." She stated simply, as the other members of the X-men began to move near Beast.

"Might I inquire as to why you are doing that?" Beast asked lightly. 

"I'll not say." 

There was tense silence for a long moment following Anya's statement. 

"Would you be interested in coming with us and discussing the matter with our mentor?" Beast asked gently. 

"No." She stated. 

"I'm afraid that I must insist." Beast said in pressing manner. 

"No. I am not interested in any thing of the sort." She stood up. Wolverine growled and tensed, revealing his claws for battle. 

"No, Wolverine. There are too many people here." Cyclops said warningly. 

"Do you wish there to be less?" Anya asked, bringing all the X-men to a loss. Wolverine growled again. 

"You bet I do." 

"Wolverine, no!" Jean cried. But it was too late. With a cold smirk, a great swell of power was generated by Anya. The power pushed everything away. Buildings, people, anything. It was all sent flying away at an extremely fast rate. Soon, she stood in a perfectly flat and clear surface with the X-men. She had taken great care not to blow them away too. 

"Are you satisfied?" She asked coolly. "I did as you requested." 

"Save the civilians!" Cyclops commanded. The X-men scurried away, trying to help the people from wherever they had been buried. Except for Wolverine. 

"Now we can fight." He growled. 

"Very well. Attack me." She stood perfectly still, with her arms at her sides in harmless manner. He lunged at her with a guttural yell. He had been poised to slash her when he got that close, but he never did. His head impacted with an invisible wall, knocking him on to his back. 

"She's telekinetic!" Jean cried from where she stood, helping a person out from under rubble. "That's how she's doing all this!"

"Very clever, but not entirely true." Anya said thoughtfully. "Though I suppose 'telekinetic' is just as good a word as any."

"Take her by force!" Cyclops commanded the X-men. 

********************************************************************* 

Oooh, by force? What will be the result? Give me your guess in a review~! 


	5. Terror of the Mind

Chapter Five: Terror of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY Marvel characters {Anya and Magda included, *sniff*} BUT! Mouse, Adrianna, Orana, Starrie and Sunnie _are_ mine. Please don't steal! 

Please review, but don't flame! I'm afraid of flames too!

Enjoy! 

***********************************************************************

Though they put their very best efforts in to it, they simply could not defeat her. Any physical attack was blocked by a shield, including Storm's efforts to freeze her. Even Jean's psychic attacks were useless, as Jean couldn't even touch Anya's mind. 

"I have been gracious to you simply because you are also mutants." Anya stated, beginning to walk away. "I will not be so compassionate next time."

Cyclops noticed that there was a propane tank in an all-too-convenient place near Anya. 

Naturally, he shot at it. 

And of course, it blew up in a cloud of fire, as would be expected. 

But fire, _fire_, that terrible substance. There was no way Scott could have known the reaction Anya would have to fire. 

She screamed.

An appalling shriek of utter horror that would be memorable forever echoed through the empty space. 

She was not damaged by the flames, but her mind was struck in utter confusion in that moment. Finally, her scream died out with the inferno, and she fell on to the smooth ground with a solid **whump**. 

"What... What just happened?" Rouge asked in a daze. 

"I don't know." Cyclops answered. "But we had better get her back to the Professor _before_ she wakes up." 

***********************************************************************

Mouse was absolutely stunned that the X-men had actually managed to retrieve Anya. Moreover, she was shocked that Anya was brought back _unconscious_. Mouse couldn't even imagine how they had managed that. 

"Who is she?" Mouse asked innocently, walking up behind Beast, who was sitting by Anya's medical bed. 

"Hm? Oh, Mouse. It's you." He seemed to have been snapped out of a thought. 

"Yes, I know who _I_ am, but who is _she_?" Mouse asked, tilting her head with a slight frown. 

"We don't know."

"You don't know?" 

"There are no records of her anywhere." Beast sighed. 

"Oh." Mouse's feigned innocence was hardly convincing to the tired-and-getting-crabby doctor. 

"Mouse, would you mind keeping an eye on her for the rest of tonight? I'm very tired, and it is very late." Beast rubbed his eyes. 

"Okay. Have a nice sleep!" Mouse patted Beast on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll notify Professor Xavier as soon as she wakes up." 

"Thank you." Beast said, leaving the infirmary with a tired pace. 

"You'd almost think that he _needed_ to sleep or something." She said to herself, sitting on the chair that Beast had abandoned. "Huh."

***********************************************************************

It was three days later that Anya woke up. It happened to be very convenient for Mouse, because Anya woke up when Xavier was coming to see how she was doing. 

"Looks like she's all yours, prof!" Mouse said with a grin, leaving the room quickly. 

"That... Is not..." Xavier seemed to be at a loss for words. 

"Who are you?" Anya asked fearfully. Her mannerism was so different than before that Xavier would not have believed her to be the same person. She was acting like a frightened child, trapped in a strange place. 

"Do not worry, I will not harm you." He said in a calming tone. 

"Where am I? Where's Mama and Papa?" She asked, glancing around the room apprehensively with wide eyes. 

"Your parents?" Xavier paused a moment to try and formulate a proper response. "I'm afraid that I do not know. May I help you find them?" 

Anya gazed at him with halfway tearful, halfway suspicious eyes. "You can help me?" 

"I would be delighted to help you. But first, you must tell me your name." Xavier replied with a smile he would have shown to a young child. 

"I'm Anya." She stated. "Anya Lehnsherr. Who are you?" 

Xavier was startled for a moment, but he covered it with another smile. "I am Professor Charles Xavier, and I believe we can find your father soon."

"What about Mama?" She asked with round eyes. 

"Your mother is..." He searched his mind for the right word. "Missing."

***********************************************************************

Ack! What happens next? Obviously, someone is **_NOT_** going to be happy with the outcome... Eeek! Tell me what you think in a review!


	6. Depths of the Mind

Chapter Six: Depths of the Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own any Marvel characters whatsoever. However, Mouse, Adrianna, Orana, Starrie and Sunnie are mine... 

If you like it, REVIEW! If you hate it, DON'T! Please don't flame me! 

***********************************************************************

Adrianna growled with displeasure. Her hold on Anya had been completely obliterated by the fire. 

"**THE X-MEN WILL PAY FOR CORRUPTING MY PERFECT SPECIMEN!!!!**" She roared, throwing a table through a nearby window. 

"Yes, they will pay..." She chuckled to herself, sitting down on the throne she had abandoned for a moment of destruction.

***********************************************************************

"Lady Adrianna, is that the wisest course of action?" Mouse's eyes widened, staring at the mirror Adrianna was speaking to her through. 

"_Do you dare to question my commands?_" Adrianna asked coldly. 

"No, of course not, I simply meant that the project in question has not been tested..." Mouse trailed off. 

"_I don't care. Use any means necessary, but get her back here._" Adrianna growled for another moment before the mirror went blank, and Mouse was faced with her own reflection. 

"Any means necessary? Isn't that a little bit extreme?" Mouse asked herself. 

***********************************************************************

Orana could feel something foul developing. 

"The shadow of the moon foretells disaster..." She murmured to herself, then glanced back to where Xavier sat with Anya, trying to probe her mind. "Something foul indeed."

***********************************************************************

Anya was like a completely different person than before. She had a very delicate mannerism that was almost childlike. She was curious about everything, especially things that were shiny. Which is why she liked to follow Xavier around and watch the light reflect off his head. Xavier was slightly disgruntled by this, and decided it would be wise to search her mind the moment she was ready. 

"What is that? What does it do?" Anya asked curiously, tilting her head sideways.

"This is Cerebro. It is going to help us recover your memories." Xavier answered, nestling the cold piece on to his head. 

"Did I forget something?" She asked in true innocence. 

"That is what we are going to discover." He smiled a little, but it was slightly strained. "Now please, concentrate hard on what happened before you woke up here."

***********************************************************************

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Mouse muttered to herself as she slipped down the hall quietly. "But disobeying orders is the fastest way to die in this profession." 

No one noticed her walk calmly in to the War Room, where Xavier and Anya were lost deep in her mind. 

No one noticed as she slipped a disk in to a nearby computer. 

No one noticed as that file became active and spread with a will of its own. 

She turned to leave, but paused by the doorway to glance upon the two figures she left there. 

"I hope you survive." She said softly, and left the room. 

***********************************************************************

It was very dark in Anya's mind. So dark that it seemed to be a never ending abyss of lightlessness. 

"_It's so dark... Can a person truly live with a mind like this?_" He asked himself, continuing to descend slowly. 

"_We're all here. It's fine._" A child Anya appeared wearing a white nightgown that was obviously too big for her. "_Follow me, I'll take you to the others._" 

She began to float away, then glanced back to Xavier, who wasn't moving. "_Are you coming?_" 

Her tone was so pure and innocent that Xavier complied, following her down. They floated through a doorway, and when they did, the landscape changed to become the balcony of an extravagant white mansion. There were rose vines climbing up the walls, basking in the bright sunlight. A little farther away, there were two figures sitting at a small round table. Little Anya skipped over to them, taking Xavier with her. 

"This man has come to visit us." Little Anya let go of Xavier's hand and climbed up on to a seat. One of the other Anyas handed her a fruit parfait, which she dug in to with delight. Both of the other Anyas looked at Xavier. Both had unreadable expressions. 

"What are you doing here?" One asked, resting her coffee cup on the table. The other didn't ask anything: she simply stared at Xavier with expressive eyes. 

"Why are there so many of you?" Xavier asked cautiously, sitting in the fourth chair that rested at the table. Little Anya smiled from her parfait. 

"We represent the three Anyas." She smiled. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked after a moment of thought. 

"No, but thank you." He smiled a little bit. "Could you please tell me _why_ there are three Anyas?" 

All three stared at him, as though he were the stupidest person alive. 

"I'm the Anya that Lady Adrianna sealed away." Little Anya tilted her head. "Didn't you know that?" 

"If I had known, I would not have asked." Xavier said with a measure of patience. 

"Oh. That's the Anya that Lady Adrianna raised to be mean." Little Anya pointed at the Anya with the coffee cup. 

"..........." That Anya frowned, sipping the coffee again. "Children talk too much." 

"And that's the other Anya with feelings." Little Anya pointed to the quiet Anya, who hadn't spoken at all. "She doesn't talk." 

There was a long moment of silence, as Xavier tried to process this. Out of the many questions that sprang to him mind, he decided on asking this one. 

"Who is Adrianna?" 

He really should have known better than to ask. The moment he did, a figure of Adrianna strode out of the building, on to the balcony. 

"**YOU!**" She growled bloodily, quickly approaching the table. 

"Lady Adrianna!" All three Anyas jumped back, abandoning the table. Little Anya and Silent Anya cowered behind the Mean Anya. 

"Why are you here?" Little Anya asked, beginning to cry. 

"I came for **HIM!**" Adrianna pointed at Xavier. "You will pay for corrupting my perfect specimen!" 

***********************************************************************

Three Anyas, Adrianna and Xavier! What could this combination mean? Will Anya's mind be messed up even MORE by the battle that will ensue? Review, and I bet I'll be more motivated to do the next chapter! 


	7. Climatic battle

Chapter Seven: Climatic Battle

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters. Not even Anya. ;_; Oh well. However, Mouse, Orana, Starrie, Sunnie and Adrianna are mine. Thank you very much.

Chapter Seven! Wow! I hope you're enjoying this... If you are, please be sure to review and let me know! ^_~* 

***********************************************************************

The wind whistled through the balcony, as Adrianna faced off with Xavier. For a very long moment, they simply stood there, neither moving. Adrianna lowered her face and began to chuckle gutturally. 

"Anya, you'll come back to my service again, whether you wish it or not." With that, swells of power began to gather around Adrianna. The balcony began to shake, and the vines withered. A moment later, the parfait cup flew through the air, knocking firmly against Adrianna's shoulder. She cried out in an enraged voice as the cup embedded its dull edge into her flesh. Xavier turned to see who had thrown the cup. 

"Anya?" He asked quietly. Mean Anya was standing with a defiant grin on her face. 

"I shall never be in your service again." She stated arduously as the other two Anya's peeked around her cautiously. 

Adrianna chuckled again, pulling the cup from her shoulder. A stream of dark blood flowed from the wound that was only in existence for a moment, before it healed itself.

"Have you forgotten my power, Anya?" Adrianna asked, her red eyes beginning to glow. "Or have you never witnessed this form?" 

Adrianna's body began to change in that moment. She became a large, terrible shape, a black muscular mass with wings of fire sprouting from her back. The wings intertwined with her hair, which had also become a mass of fire, and her bright eyes glittered with evil. She was now quite enormous, towering over the Anyas and Xavier.

"**Feel my power!**" She growled, and flapped her winds, sending a torrent of fire at them. 

As expected, all three of the Anyas screamed in a terrible voice as Xavier tried gallantly to defend them. 

But there was simply too much flame. 

"_Anya... Can you not help me?_" He asked in a breathless tone. "_If you three... Were to become one... Surely you could defeat this monster!_" 

The Anyas heard him despite the roar of the fire and their own cries. Little Anya was embraced by the Silent Anya, and they quietly fused in to one being. 

"_Anya._" This being spoke to the other Anya. "_I am the embodiment of your memories and emotions. Will you accept me?_" She offered a hand to the other Anya, who was quivering. 

"_But... What will happen to me?"_ She asked in a plaintive voice.

The fused Anya smiled and wiped a tear from the eye of the remaining Anya. "_We shall all be one. Do not fear, Anya._" She spoke softly, waiting for a response. 

"_Yes! I don't want to be alone anymore!_" She cried, diving into the arms of herself. 

"_This is for the best._" She sighed as they were surrounded by a pure light, which fused them to one persona. 

"**Adrianna!**" She cried, knocking back the assault of flame. "**You shall no longer inhabit my mind! Be gone!**"

With that, a swell of power flowed from around her, knocking everyone from her mind.

***********************************************************************

When Xavier came to, Orana was shaking his shoulders, crying his name. She blinked her black eyes in surprise when he came to.

"You know that Majestrix Lilandra would have my head if you were to perish from under my care." She stated in a tone that was strangely relieved. She stood up strait once again, and turned to the door, causing her long orchid hair to swirl behind her. "I'll be waiting in the hallway if you need me." 

Xavier smiled and turned his attention to Anya, who was sitting up in the medical bed, staring at him. 

"I suppose that I owe you a favor now." She said quietly. 

"There is only one that I would ask of you." He responded in a cautious tone. 

"What favor is that, Professor Charles Francis Xavier?" She asked, catching him off-guard with the use of his middle name. After a short moment for him to recover, he answered her. 

"Tell me about yourself." 

"Agreed."

***********************************************************************

Of course, if you're _not_ enjoying it, I really don't need to hear about it, thanks... But I will accept _constructive_ criticism. Thanks a lot!


	8. Sea Blob Mania!

Chapter Eight: Sea Bob Mania

Disclaimer: I own no Marvel characters whatsoever. The only ones I own {in this chapter, at least} are Starrie and Sunnie.

Thanks, person that has reviewed my story! You have given me the inspiration to write this chapter!

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

"As you know, I am the eldest daughter of Eric Magnus Lehnsherr and his wife, Magda. I was born roughly thirty-two years ago, though only a fraction of that time was spent in this world." Anya was seated in the library with Professor Xavier, with a cup of tea resting on a table in front of her. 

"Where was you time spent, if you have not been in this world?" Xavier asked quietly. Though he also had a cup of tea, it was growing cold on the table, completely forgotten. 

Anya stared at him with an empty expression. "As a child, I was taken--" she choked on her words momentarily, as though she were about to cry. She sipped the tea, and resumed speaking. "Taken from my parents in the guise of a fire."

Xavier was so focused on what Anya was saying that he nearly forgot to breathe. "Taken where?"

"To the Shadow Reflection of this world." She sighed deeply, staring out a nearby window. "There is no happiness there. Only pain." She turned her gaze to Xavier with a weak smile. "Do you understand? I am very weary, and wish to rest."

"We can continue in the morning." Xavier said hastily. He felt that her fatigue was largely due to the emotional stress she was experiencing. After all, it _is_ rather difficult to become one person after being divided in to three for so long. "Have you somewhere else to stay, or would you be interested in one of our guest rooms?" 

"Thank you, I will accept you hospitable offer." Anya smiled again, and followed Xavier as he led her out of the library. 

There was a small chuckle from behind a book as a very small spider peeked out from its hiding place. 

"_Everything... I heard everything..._" 

It chuckled again, with a cold glint in its many blue eyes. It scurried away, disappearing in to the darkness. 

***********************************************************************

"**_WHAT?!!!!!!!!_**" Starrie shrieked at what Sunnie had just told her. "You mean... Magneto-sama... Has... A daughter?" Starrie asked tearfully. 

"Yes, and keep it down, or do you want to get in trouble again?" Sunnie hissed sharply. 

"But... Why didn't he _tell_ us?" Starrie sniffled with a squeak. "I thought we were his very best minions, and, and, and..." Starrie sniffled again before a beam of light pierced the dark room they had been standing in. The door opened, and a figure stood in the doorway. Starrie and Sunnie stared at the figure for a moment, blinking. 

"Whoopsie." The figure muttered. "Sorry 'bout that, I was just testing an interdimensional teleporter." The door closed again, and it was dark in the laundry chute once more. 

"So, are you still upset?" Sunnie asked, nudging Starrie. 

"Upset? About what?" Starrie asked simply.

"About Magneto-sama's daughter!" Sunnie asked in exasperation.

"Oh, that?" Starrie laughed. "Why would I be upset about something like that?" She laughed again as she began to climb up the laundry chute.

"Airhead..." Sunnie mumbled to herself as she climbed up the chute after Starrie, shaking her head. 

***********************************************************************

When Sunnie caught up with Starrie, she was peeking in to Magneto's throne room.

"Do you think he'll be upset if I go and ask him something?" Starrie whispered. 

"I dunno. What's he doing?" Sunnie asked, also whispering. Starrie peeked back in to the throne room. 

"He's reading a book. I can't tell what book it is, though." Starrie leaned in the doorway a little bit more, trying to read the title. 

She really should have known better than to lean on the door that way. The ornate door slipped open, and she fell through the doorway, landing on the marble floor with a _SPLAT_. 

Magneto looked up from his book mildly. "What have you come here for?" He asked in an almost bored tone. 

"Ah—well-that is—" Starrie stammered for a moment before flinging herself on to the floor once again, bowing repeatedly. "I'm sorry, Magneto-sama! I was just coming to ask you a question, and then the door slipped, and I feel awful for interrupting you, and---" She would have kept babbling if Magneto hadn't interrupted her. 

"What have you come to ask?" 

At that, she stopped, and sat very still, staring intently at him. "I just wanted to know when your daughter will be coming to visit." 

There was a long moment of silence, as Magneto registered the question, and decided on a response. 

"Explain." 

"Oh, well, Sunnie said she met your daughter while she was out this evening, and I wanted to know when she would be coming here, to visit you. I really would like to meet her, since she's your daughter, and anyone related to you must be really cool and super powerful, and you don't think she would _really_ be around and not come to visit you, do you? Is she that mean of a person? Of course not, she can't be mean, she's _related_ to you!" Starrie prattled very quickly, pausing for a gasp of air before she continued. But Magneto no longer heard the words of his loyal Sea Blob minion. His head was beginning to ache from the tirade, and that was interfering with his thoughts, which had become infinitely cluttered.

"Starrie." He only had to speak once for her to instantly be utterly silent, waiting for his words. "Go. Take Sunnie and investigate this person you believe to be my daughter. I expect this task will require several days of observation."

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" She bowed again, and skipped out of the room, feeling quite pleased with herself. As she left, Magneto shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. 

_Do they mean Wanda? If so, why did they not mention Pietro?_ He shook his head again, before a dreadful realization struck him.

_Anya._

***********************************************************************

Just a tip: Read all of Starrie's lines very quickly, or you'll be reading for a very long time... Unless, of course, she'd speaking slowly... So, now Magneto has word of Anya! What shall be next? Review, please!


	9. Flying Potatoes

Chapter Nine: Caution: Flying potatoes

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel. So there. But Mouse, Starrie and Sunnie [at least, I think that's all in this chapter...] are all mine. 

Thanks again to my dear reviewer, giveGodtheglory! It's nice to know that there's ONE person out there who doesn't hate my fics... Eh heh heh...

***********************************************************************

The Xavier mansion was quite disturbed to be awakened at the hour of 2:37 am from what had been a very nice sleep. But nevertheless, the alarm had sounded, calling the X-men to the War Room.

"There is a disaster approaching." Xavier stated once all the X-men had gathers. 

"What kind of disaster, Professor?" Scott asked from where he stood by a monitoring screen. "The computers show no sign of disturbance."

"You better not have woke us up for nothing, Chuck." Wolverine growled quietly. "Not all of us _like_ waking up in the middle of the night." 

"Mouse has been testing a new project." Xavier stated. The eyes of the X-men widened. Wolverine had forgotten about his lack of sleep, and became very serious. 

"Last time she did that, we were wading in swamp muck for a month." He frowned. 

"What are we to do?" Storm asked in a quiet, yet urgent voice.

"The answer is simple." Xavier was almost surprised to hear Anya's voice. He turned to see her standing behind him, though she had not been there a moment ago. 

"As Wolverine had stated, not all of us like being awoken during the deep reaches of the night." She turned an eye to Wolverine. "Be thankful for your mild awakening." 

There was an awkward silence, in which no one knew quite what to say. Most of the X-men were completely unaware that Anya had been staying with them, intensifying their surprise. 

"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked in an almost groggy manner. Anya didn't even bother opening her mouth to answer, because Mouse burst in to the War Room a moment later. She quickly surveyed the scene, then began to warble. 

"It's a success, a success!" Mouse spun in a circle, warbling in the joy that can only be found in new discoveries.

"_What_ was a success, Miss Devinshire?" Beast asked calmly, feeling his stomach knot up at the thought of what it could be. 

"I perfected my interdimensional teleporter!" Mouse grinned, obviously pleased with herself. Then, suddenly, she turned to Xavier, motioning for him to come closer. He leaned forward slightly, unwilling to come too close to the rhapsodic scientist.

"I tested it by teleporting lots of fun stuff around. People all around America are going to find that their socks have disappeared from the dryer! Won't that be lovely?" She whispered to him, then began to giggle. She danced around the room once more, before exiting the room with a flourish. 

There was another long and awkward silence. 

"Does she ever sleep?" Rouge asked, almost irritated. 

"Not to my knowledge." Beast answered, rising from the chair he had been sitting in. "But we do. Come, let us return to our beds." 

At that, the X-men began to file out of the room, mumbling things to each other. But as they left, Xavier noticed Anya was still standing behind him.

"Is there another matter you wish to bring to my attention?" He asked with a weary smile. 

"I have decided." She said firmly. "I was momentarily confused, but I have decided what kind of woman I shall be from this day forth." She put her hands on his chair and leaned over, to stare him in the eye.

"We may yet meet on a battlefield, Charles Xavier. And it shall not be in my mind." 

With that, she turned and disappeared in to the shadows. Xavier frowned, slowly realizing what Anya meant. Then he smiled, just a little bit.

"She's going back to her father."

And for a moment, he was glad for his friend.

***********************************************************************

"S-E-A!" 

"B-L-O-B!"

"A-L-E-R-T!" 

"Enemy approaching!"

"Activate the potato launcher!"

"The potato _peeler_?"

"The potato **_LAUNCHER_**!!!!"

***********************************************************************

It was nearly daybreak when Anya had been nearing Magneto's current fortress, which was located on an island, far out in the ocean. It was a very interesting fortress; at first glance, it could be mistaken for a barren crag of little value or importance. But if you were to inspect it a little closer, you could see that a person of very refined tastes lived here. Anya had been flying for a very long time to reach this place, though it was not precisely flying that she was doing. Rather, she was levitating her body with her telekinetic powers. 

As she approached the island, something whizzed past her head. She turned quickly, surprised by this attack. For once in her lifetime, she had not been expecting any attacks. As she was turned, another projectile flew at her, though this one did not escape her attention. She caught it and brought it to a halt in her hands, curious to see what it was. 

"A potato?" She asked, vexed by this. It appeared to be a very normal potato; there was nothing special about it at all. But in her confusion over this potato, she didn't sense another one coming. 

It struck her head quite firmly, sending her consciousness spinning in to darkness, and her body plummeting to the sea. 

Or rather, the Sea Blob.

***********************************************************************

S-E-A B-L-O-B? Do you suppose that's some kind of battle alarm? So, are you enjoying this story? Of course, it's mostly for my pleasure _anyways_, but if you're enjoying it, please let me know! ^_^ \/ 


	10. Selective Amnesia

Chapter Ten: Selective Amnesia

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except OC's. Hmm. Though I wonder if I really own them, of if they own themselves?

This... Is chapter ten. And no one really cares. But I am glad that no one has flamed me. ^_^ Thanks, guys! 

***********************************************************************

"We caught one, sir!" Sunnie announced proudly as she and Starrie drug Anya's unconscious body in to the throne room.

"We shot her with the potato launcher!" Starrie chimed gleefully. Magneto looked up from his book again, and was struck with a concerned expression. Anya was not nearly as glorious as she had expected to be when she met her father again. 

In the process of bringing Anya up from the ocean, the Sea Blobs had not been entirely careful with their guest. Her clothing had nearly been torn to shreds, her entire being was pattered with an interesting mixture of sand and dirt, there were strands of seaweed tangled in her hair, and there was blood slowly oozing from her left temple.

The Sea Blobs laid Anya out on the floor in front of Magneto's throne. 

"See, see, see? We got one!" Starrie grinned, barely able to contain herself. Then she leaned forward and whispered, "Do you have any more assignments for us, sir?"

Magneto was caught quite off guard by this development. But nevertheless, he knew he must give the Sea Blobs _something_ to occupy themselves with. 

"Go and prepare a chamber for our guest." He said in a calm voice. The Sea Blobs bowed respectfully and shot out of the room, ready to do their best. 

Once they had left, Magneto curiously kneeled beside the girl. 

"Who are you, young one?" He asked in a still murmur, brushing a strand of seaweed out of Anya's face. "Are _you_ Anya?" 

There was a long pause during which Anya neither replied nor awoke. 

"I can see Magda in you. Your faces--" He brushed his hand slowly down her face. "--are so much alike." 

As she moaned softly, Magneto swiftly removed his hand. A moment later, her eyes fluttered open. They were blue eyes, a piercing blue like the sky nearest to the horizon on a warm afternoon. These eyes struggled to focus as she sat up slowly, moaning once again and bringing a hand to the blood on her forehead. 

"Where am I?" She asked quietly, then took a sharp breath of pain. She brought her hand down, her fingertips graced by the blood. She looked at him. "What happened?" 

Her eyes held an expression that clearly stated he should have the answers for her. 

As he opened his mouth to answer her, Starrie burst in to the room. "Sir, I have secured a chamber for the guest. Sunnie is finding nice stuff like furniture! What should I do now?" She asked in a hyperactive manner. 

There was a momentary pause, before Magneto decided what would keep Starrie out of the way for a long time. 

"Go in to the kitchen and open the freezer. Get in to the freezer and shut the door. Stay there for at least two hours." He said, being very specific with the orders so there would be no room for misunderstanding. 

"Yes sir!" She bowed repeatedly and dashed out of the room. Magneto pondered the loyalty of the sea blobs for a moment, wondering for the hundredth time _why_ they were loyal to him. Even with his order being to go sit in the freezer, they would dash to carry out his orders willingly. Of course, their loyalty was outmatched only by their annoyance. Because they were always trying to please him, they were always pestering his for a new assignment. He had discovered that the only way for there to be peace in his fortress was to send the sea blobs in to the freezer, where they would freeze over and be in stasis until someone let them out to thaw. 

"Father, you have the most interesting minions..." Anya sighed, bringing his attention back to her. 

He was startled for a moment, then he managed to formulate a question for her. 

"Are you Anya?" 

She blinked in surprise.

"Of course I am. Honestly, Father, are you telling me that you forgot me?" She rolled her eyes, then smiled. 

There was yet another moment of awkward silence, before Anya began to glance around the room. 

"Where are we? Where is Mother?" She bit her lip, frowning. "I don't remember ever bring here before."

"Selective memory loss, sir." Sunnie piped from the doorway. They both turned to face her. Anya frowned in a troubled manner at Sunnie. 

"I did not hear your approach." She stated. 

"Of course not." Sunnie said with a kind of smug smile. She then turned to Magneto. "Sir, the room is complete and furnished. I recommend sending Lady Anya there to rest as soon as possible." 

Magneto glanced at Sunnie suspiciously. 

"How did you come about the knowledge that she is Anya?" He asked. 

"Oh, that?" Sunnie smiled again, this time showing a full mouthful of pointed teeth. "I overheard you from down the hall." 

Magneto was not at ease with this, but decided to let it pass. He looked at Anya, about to ask her if she would like to go to her room to recover. 

"Yes, if it not a terrible trouble." She smiled apologetically. Thus, Sunnie was told to guide Anya to the room the Sea Blobs had prepared. 

That was only the beginning of Magneto's very long headache that day.

***********************************************************************

Orana had been meditating on the roof of the Xavier mansion when the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon. Her long ears twitched as she heard someone else come out on to the roof. She didn't even need to open her eyes to tell that it was Wolverine, otherwise known as Logan, dressed in a white karate uniform. 

"Oh. I didn't know you were here." He stated, sitting down to begin his own meditation. 

She rose to her feet slowly, opening her eyes as well. 

"Logan, there is a storm approaching." She stated. 

"Not Ororo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, trying to decide if she was joking or not. She was known to be a serious person, and it would be entirely out of character to joke. 

True to form, she was not joking. She shook her head slowly.

"In my meditation, I saw a woman. I do not know her, yet she is bringing a devastating trouble to this world." She explained slowly. "Please watch out for her." Orana warned seriously, then moved toward the window that Wolverine had come out of. He watched her leave for a moment, then took a deep breath and closed his eyes to begin his meditation as well.

***********************************************************************

Xavier did not look amused with the... _Gift_ that Mouse had sent up from her lab. 

"Shall I remove it, sir?" Orana asked, appearing beside him in his study. There was a meteor that nearly filled the room resting on the remains of his desk. Orana assumed that the desk had collapsed when the meteor was teleported in. 

"Please." He answered.

"If I may venture a suggestion, sir..." Orana paused, walking over to the meteor. 

"Yes?" Xavier asked, contemplating how he should react when Mouse would ask him what he thought of the gift. 

"It's obvious that you won't get any work done for a while sir. It will take me at least an hour to move this space rock." She paused again, continuing to evaluate the meteor. "I recommend that you take the day off, so that I may have time to clean your study and repair your desk."

The idea sounded quite appealing to Xavier. After all, if he were gone today, perhaps Mouse would forget to ask him what he thought of the gift.

"Yes, I believe I shall." He mused, debating the possibilities.

"Personally, I recommend having Logan take you to a museum or something."

"Logan?" Xavier was a bit surprised. After all, Logan wasn't exactly the artsy type. 

"Sir, if I am going to be here, I wish you to have adequate protection should anything occur." She looked at him seriously. "And Logan is the best fighter on the team." 

When explained that way, the comment made sense.

***********************************************************************

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the prelude of the entrance of the seventh and final OC, {though I still wonder how much they're OC's and how much they're their own people} who doesn't count as on OC at all: Magda! 

Yes, Chidori, I know you hate me now. ^_^;


	11. Dramatic misspellings

Chapter Eleven: Dramatic misspellings

Disclaimer: I own nothing that already belongs to Marvel. For some absurd reason, they just won't give me these things... Especially not for free...

......... Here it is! The first official appearance of Magda! *crickets chirp* Okay, so no one cares, except for those who will hate me over it, but hey! It's all fun, right? _R-i-g-h-t?_

***********************************************************************

That afternoon, after a "lovely" tour of a museum, Logan was bored out of his mind. Sure, it was interesting to see artistic things once in a while, but he would have been much happier had it not been in a public place. And to top it off, he was getting hungry. 

"I'm gonna go get a hot dog." Logan declared as they exited the 3rd museum of the day. Xavier nodded approval, and Logan walked toward a hot dog vendor that was on the corner. 

As he received the hot dog he ordered, his ears twitched. He could hear violin music coming from the park that was nearby. He looked toward the park, straining to hear more. Xavier came over, curious as to what Logan was doing. 

"What is it, Logan?" He asked. 

"Music." Logan looked at Xavier. "Comin' from the park." 

"I did not realize that there was a performance today." Xavier said thoughtfully. "Shall we investigate it?" 

Logan smiled. "You bet." _Anything to get me out of those musty museums._

Be careful what you ask for. Xavier thought to himself.

***********************************************************************

When they found the source of music in the park, they were quite surprised. It was not a performance of any official type. 

Rather, it was a woman dressed in a shabby pale blue dress that appeared to be more rags than anything else. She had red hair that fell to her waist in graceful, loose waves. Her eyes were closed as she drew the bow across the strings of the violin. She was not tall, being perhaps only inch taller than Logan. 

Xavier and Wolverine stood back a little ways, just enjoying the music. 

"Do you hear it, Logan?" Xavier asked quietly. "The violin is crying." 

"Yeah." Logan nodded, feeling unusually emotional. It was as though the music was telling of every time someone had lost a loved one. As he listened, Logan remembered nearly every woman he had ever loved, and could feel the sorrow from those wounds returning. 

Xavier felt this way as well. He remembered vividly the feelings of losing Amelia and Moira, among others. 

They both had closed their eyes to enjoy the music, and were quite startled when the music abruptly stopped with a discordant note, and was punctuated by a scream. Naturally, they opened their eyes, and saw that the woman who had been playing the violin was being assaulted by a man with blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"You were not to escape." The man said, taking the woman's face. As Wolverine made to intervene, Xavier motioned for him to wait. 

"What for?!!" Wolverine demanded. Now that his battle awareness had been activated, he was ready to fight, and did not like this interference.

"I can sense that this woman is a mutant." Xavier explained. "Let us wait a moment longer." 

But even as Xavier spoke, wolverine was dashing toward them. The man sprouted a pair of scaly wings, remarkably _not_ tearing his clothing, and began to carry the woman away. 

However, before he was ten feet off the ground, the woman screamed again, letting loose a wave of power. 

The man shrieked malignantly, dropping the woman, and falling to the ground himself. Wolverine caught the woman, who was now unconscious, and pointed a handful of claws at the man, who was shaking his head trying to get over whatever the woman had just done to him. 

"It ain't nice to do that to women, bub!" Wolverine growled as the man seemed to gain some orientation. At least enough to glare at Wolverine. He glanced quickly to Xavier, and began to swear under his breath. 

"We'll meet again, Xavier!" He launched in to the air, becoming a long serpent with wings to keep in aloft. "_She will not tolerate this failure!_" It hissed, and flew away. 

"What was that, Logan?" Xavier asked, approaching Wolverine, who was still holding the woman in his arms. Wolverine frowned. 

"Smelled like a Sea Blob, swore like a vampire and acted like a coward." Logan shrugged. "Who do you suppose this is?"

"I do not know." Xavier studied the woman's face. "I feel as though I have seen her before, yet I cannot remember where." 

The woman moaned softly, as her eyes struggled to open. They were a deep emerald green, so deep that you could lose yourself in them. 

"Was... Anyone... Injured?" She breathed these words out quietly, before surrendering her consciousness to the darkness once more. 

There was a moment of silence, before Wolverine spoke. 

"What now?" 

"It would be best if we took her back to the mansion with us." Xavier stated. "If she is indeed a target of hostile intentions, it would be best for her to be in a place she could be protected. Also, she may require medical treatment."

And that was that.

***********************************************************************

Mouse was somewhat put out by Beast at this moment. She was currently trying to get in to the infirmary, but Beat, who had only met her in the hallway by coincidence, was quite against it. 

"But..." Her eyes filled up with tears that were obviously just for show. "_Why_ can't I go in to the infirmary? That's the only place that has Hydrogen Peroxide in this whole mansion, and I can't order any for myself..." 

Although Beast was not the least bit swayed nor convinced by Mouse's tears, he saw the point about the Hydrogen Peroxide. After all, where else in the mansion would she find rubbing alcohol? But still, Professor Xavier had decided to limit her supply of chemicals, after the rather nasty chemical experiment that had gotten loose in the septic system and dissolved most of the pipes in the mansion. They were only recently working again, fully repaired.

Also, Beast felt the need to keep Mouse away from the unconscious patient for as long as possible, lest she try to "barrow" the woman for some bizarre experiment. 

"All right, I will retrieve the Hydrogen peroxide for you, but you mustn't enter the infirmary." Beast said, almost urgently. 

"Deal struck." Mouse smiled. She waited very quietly while Beast opened the door and went in, and peered around the door that Beast had carelessly left open. She, naturally, could tell that they were trying to keep her out of the infirmary, and was quite curious as to why. 

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the unconscious patient.

_It's... **HER!**_ Mouse thought in alarm. _How did she escape my prison? Why is she here?_ Thoughts of panic raced through her mind, as she slowly realized how much trouble she was going to be in with Adrianna.

_Magda... You shouldn't have escaped... I am doomed._ Mouse thought to herself as she stumbled down the hallway, completely forgetting about the Hydrogen peroxide.

A moment later, Beast returned to the doorway with the Hydrogen peroxide, and was puzzled for a moment.

"Miss Devinshire?" He asked in a bemused tone.

***********************************************************************

........ By the way, I blame Andrew for my fingers trying to type "Andrianna" instead of "Adrianna." Anyways, isn't this getting interesting? For reasons I do not know, my OC's seem less interested in participating in this story... .............Maybe I should bribe them?


End file.
